Oblivious
by YourxNightmarexHasxArrived
Summary: AJ liked Punk from day one, but she never thought that he liked her back. However, he had given her clues about his feeling, which AJ dismissed as her just over-thinking. Will Punk lay and wait for her to figure it out, or will he come out and tell her? PunkLee One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I. OWN. NOTHING.

* * *

**A/N:** I never saw myself writing a PunkLee fic, but here I am! I hope you enjoy it, because this is probably the last time that you're going to see something like this from me.

* * *

**Summary:** AJ liked Punk from day one, but she never thought that he liked her back. However, he had given her clues about his feeling, which AJ dismissed as her just over-thinking. Will Punk lay and wait for her to figure it out, or will he come out and tell her

* * *

**Story Notes: **For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to address all the wrestlers by their ring names.

* * *

**Oblivious**

* * *

"Would you _please_ stop playing with that?" AJ asked while looking at Punk play with her shoelace, annoyance laced in her voice. She could already tell that her day was going to be a very interesting one.

Ignoring her pleas, Punk continued to play with her shoes. Annoying her was something he loved to do when he was bored, and hearing her complain and beg for him to stop was almost like music to his ears. "You know that you're just wasting your breath, right?"

AJ's lip curled up into a smile, indicating that she had a evil plan. Punk knew it all too well, so he moved his face away from her foot. "You are so fucking devious…" Punk said with a smile. "I like you."

AJ tried to stop the blood that tempted to rush to her cheeks because of his last comment. "I… I'm not sure what to say about that," she stuttered. "Would calling you an evil bastard be appropriate?"

He stood from where he was kneeling and sat next to her.

"Maybe, but I'll take it, anyway."

After a while of sitting on the couch silently, Punk moved closer to her until there was practically no space between them. "I'll see you around," he whispered into her ear, confusing AJ a bit. Then again, everything about him confused her.

_Why does he torture me like this? Is it every time we're alone that we have these moments? Dammit, Punk…_

* * *

"Well, that was pleasant," Punk commented. AJ had smeared salad dressing on his face in catering, just because she felt like doing it. "Actually, I want you to do it again; I like the taste of it."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you just ate it off the plate?" she suggested, making Punk smirk. That's the same smirk that made her want to kiss him continually for three days in a row.

"Being a smart ass, are we?" Punk dipped his hand in some of the salad dressing and rubbed it all over her face. "Tell me it doesn't taste better now, _April_," he emphasized her first name, knowing how much it irritated her.

"It's _AJ_. Never call me April again," she warned while trying to clean her face. "I hate you."

Before Punk could respond, Chris Jericho and The Miz came over to them. "Punk, we kind of have an appointment with the ring in two minutes," Chris informed him.

He almost forgot that he had a match with him, and he was extremely late; he didn't have his gear on, and he didn't go over the details of the match. "Sorry, I'll be there soon." He turned to AJ then waved. "I'll see you afterwards, my devious witch."

She waved back and smiled as his friends dragged him off. All her thoughts were consumed by Punk using the word 'my' when he could have just excluded it. But maybe she was over-thinking like she always did.

She realized that she had been at the same spot for at least four minutes, staring at the spot where Punk previously was, when she could have looking at him on the monitor.

After bumping into a few people and falling flat on her ass seven times, AJ finally got to the monitor at the worst time possible.

She watched as Punk laid in the middle of the ring, blood gushing from his head. AJ knew that it wasn't scripted; the real EMTs were surrounding him, not the fake ones that were always used to let the wrestlers know that the person was okay. "What happened?" she asked Kaitlyn, who happened to be next to her.

"Ryback botched a chair-shot, and it busted Punk's skull open. I hope he's okay; it looks really bad," she responded, worry in her tone.

AJ didn't went out to the ring, not caring about the consequences, and waited at ringside for the EMTs to carry him backstage. She could hear the him trying to talk to her, but she couldn't understand him; the fans were screaming too loud.

_I really hope he's okay; the cut is huge!_

When she got backstage, everyone was questioning her, but she simply ignored them. Punk was hurt really bad, and she couldn't just watch him lay motionless in the ring; it was impossible. It might have been an easy task for everyone else, but Punk was someone she cared about for a long time. Even if he didn't really care about her.

* * *

AJ sat next to Punk's bed at the hospital, checking her Twitter. Reading about feuds and love angles worried her a bit, but if she thought that if she addressed the matter publicly, it would all blow over.

She scrolled down to find something that piqued her interest. One tweet from a female fan described the situation perfectly.

_What if AJ likes CM Punk, but she thinks he doesn't like her? Maybe that's why she came out; to show him how much she loved him._

It was weird, but …still weird. It was like who ever person was had seen something like it tons of times before, so she could easily tell. OR, she had a really cool super power that allowed her to read minds.

Punk's eyes fluttered open, but he shut them quickly after the lights temporarily blinded him. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, but his head turned to the side. "You have to explain what happened, because I don't remember shit."

"Ryback hit you in the head with a chair, they took you to the hospital because all the medics at the arena were busy, then there was even more bleeding. The doctors stitched you up, and you can't wrestle until next month," she said quickly.

He was pissed, and he wanted to do very violent things to Ryback. But that would just be stupid, seeing as he could kick his ass with his eyes closed. "Oh," he simply responded.

AJ looked at her phone, the back up at Punk. She really wanted to show him the Tweet, but she was afraid that he would laugh at her. But, if she didn't show him, he would never know how she felt about him.

After a while, she dropped the phone on his chest with the Tweet highlighted, and left the room. That was a smart move on her part; she showed him the Tweet, and she didn't have to hear him make up an excuse for why they couldn't be together.

He read the Tweet over and over, wondering why she didn't tell him that she loved him in the first place. But he could say anything; he didn't tell her about his feelings. Well, he gave her hints, but he never told her exactly how he felt.

Punk struggled to get out of bed, but he still got it done. He went out of the room and found AJ sitting on the ground hugging her knees while crying her beautiful eyes out. "Go ahead; tell me you don't like me," she sobbed.

He wanted to say it, but he wasn't prepared to; he was expecting her to pick up on the clues. However, it was the only way that both could let everything out. "I love you," he whispered, but AJ heard him clearly. Instead of getting the hugs and kisses he expected, AJ left him.

_What am I doing?_, AJ thought. _I have been waiting for this moment. Why am I not kissing him right now? I probably just ruined any chance that I had with him._

* * *

Punk had been trying to contact AJ for four days. Text messages, phone calls, Tweets, none of them worked. The only thing he didn't do was talk to face to face. He couldn't bring himself to do it; he was afraid that she would leave him again.

He had to call her one more time. If he didn't he would bitch about for a _very_ long time.

_The number you've called is-_

He hung up the phone before it could even finish. Leaving another message would be pointless; she obviously didn't want to talk to him, so he just decided to give her some space. That was all she needed, right?

Wrong.

While Punk was at home trying to reach AJ, she was in the hospital. She drank a few too much and fell down some steps, hitting her head about seven times.

She didn't know where her phone was, so she had no idea that he was trying to contact her. In fact, the only person that she'd talk to in four days were the staff of the hospital.

A doctor came into the room holding her cellphone. "Your friend brought it for you," he said while handing it to her.

She smiled and took it from him. All of the messages were from Punk, and it made her smile. Most of them were filled with the word 'love'.

She had to text him back as fast as she could, and it had to sound good.

_I'm so sorry for not responding earlier. I was in the hospital, and I couldn't find my phone. So, the day I ran away when you told me that you loved me, I kind of panicked. I mean, it's not all the time someone has feelings for me. Again, I'm sorry. To finish, I'm going to leave you with this: I love you more than you think I do._

Punk read the message and a smirk came across his face. He finally got the girl he wanted.

_Mission accomplished, Punk._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. So, what else do people normally say at the end of these? Umm…read my other stories (which are not PunkLee, might I add). Is that it? Well, since there's no one here to respond, I'm going with that.

Wait, random question: has anyone ever seen John Cena with a beard or mustache? Really, I've been thinking about this for five months, and it's eating me alive.


End file.
